A Matter of Time
by Jaggid
Summary: An anomaly flings Optimus Primal into the future; one in which he was absent and sorely missed for many years. Now he has returned, and is faced with the harsh reality of a torn world and a battle weary crew, filled with both old and new friends. (This is a series of short chapters making up a short story I have had stewing in my databanks for years, and thought I'd share it.)
1. Chapter 1

"Take that back, ya ugly snake in the grass!" Rattrap had shouted.

"Make me, you bucktooth garbage eater!" Dinobot had snarled back.

Optimus heaved a sigh. There was no point shouting at them; that never worked. It was time for a new approach.

It took the bickering pair a few moments to realise that Optimus had moved next to them and was staring calmly at them. Having been caught off-guard, they stared blankly back at him.

"Rattrap," Optimus said with a light, airy tone "those screens aren't going to monitor themselves. And Dinobot, I believe we picked up some Predacon activity in the neighbouring sector, why don't you go check it out. Thank you both." Without another word, he turned on his heel and headed for his quarters. Hearing nothing behind him, he smirked at the mental image of the two Maximals scratching their heads. He was getting better and better at this leadership gig every day.

He passed Cheetor's quarters on the way, whose door was ajar. The cat jumped off his bed when he saw Optimus. "Hey, Big Bot!"

"Hi Cheetor," Optimus replied with a smile, still feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Listen, I'm not due for any kind of duty for a few megacycles now, and I've been doing my best when I am on duty..." All the while he shuffled his feet, looking down at the ground. Optimus inwardly laughed.

"If you want some time outside of the base," Optimus began expectantly. Judging by Cheetor's wide and pleading smile, he was right, "you've earned it. But maintain communication and stay within running distance of the base. Just in case."

Cheetor beamed, gratefully uttered his thanks, and was off like a blurry yellow shot.

"Yo, fearless leader," said Rattrap's voice over the com link.

Optimus sighed, holding back the temptation to tell the rat to sort out his own issues with Dinobot. "Go ahead Rattrap."

"I got some weird readings here, I think you oughta see fer yerself."


	2. Chapter 2

"Odd," Optimus commented with a frown.

"Yer tellin me."

"The exact same frequency?"

"Like I told ya. Same as the standing stones. Weird, huh?"

Optimus' frown deepened as he scratched his head. "What are the wave properties?"

"Well, they ain't normal, but that goes without saying. But when I say ain't normal, I mean even for these freaky alien readings. Look at this." He pulled up a screen displaying comparison graphs and pointed, "There's something here that don't fit right. They got the same unique wave patterns, but the underlying algorithms are just slightly outta synch at this intersection. It might have something to do with their location. There's quite a big stash of energon underground, but it's too deep to excavate."

"Hm." Optimus scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Sounds like something to check out. Call Airazor and send her the coordinates. I'll meet her there."

"To do what, exactly?" gawked Rattrap. "Get yerself beamed up again?"

"To scope it out, Rattrap," Optimus replied patiently. "You're in charge until I return."

"Oh, terrific. Any excuse for a vacation, just leave the rat to do all the work at home while you bring the bacon, huh?"

"Would you prefer to go in my stead?"

"Have a safe flight."


	3. Chapter 3

As he arrived at the coordinates Rattrap had relayed to him, Optimus observed how visually similar the formation was to the standing stones. Coincidence seemed highly unlikely with this visual confirmation. The stones were laid out in a circular pattern, but they were much smaller and rounded. Much like the standing stones, there was a centrepiece; a single quartz stone the size of a small boulder. He might have appreciated it were there not an ominous sense of foreboding to the place.

Airazor was waiting patiently when Optimus arrived, covertly hovering behind a rock face. "Terrorsaur and Waspinator are already snooping," she explained as he arrived next to her. Indeed, the two Predacon fliers seemed to be inspecting every stone inch by inch.

"Well, maybe we should let them do our research for us," Optimus said dryly. Airazor raised her eyebrows.

"Or maybe we should deal with our pest problem," she said jovially with a wide grin, prepping her wrist guns. Optimus smiled and nodded, and set his jets to maximum burn.

They took the Predacons by surprise, but soon enough the four fliers were engaged in heated battle. A swarm of bullets shot past Airazor's ear, to which she didn't take kindly. In retaliation, she swerved upside down and kicked down on Terrorsaur's back. He gawked, and dropped several meters, allowing the falcon to return fire. Optimus meanwhile, was leading Waspinator in circles. Eventually he sped up enough to end up being the one chasing the insect, and he shot him out of the sky.

Then, suddenly, the stone formation began to glow an eerie green. Before Optimus could absorb the sudden development, a bolt of emerald lightening hit him from all directions. He felt no pain, but he was temporarily immobilised, then it stopped and he started to fall.

In that brief microsecond of blackness before he hit the ground, Optimus heard a scramble of strange, distorted voices. Then there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

He awoke what felt like hours later with a sharp pain behind his optics. The sky had darkened and the grass felt damp. Optimus shook his head to fix his spinning vision and hoisted himself onto his feet. He scanned the immediate area with a sense of great urgency. What had happened? Where were Airazor and the Predacons? And what hit him? His head throbbed and pounded like a blacksmith's anvil.

"Airazor, what happened, do you copy?" There was only static crackle. "Airazor, come in!" The crackling persisted.

He grunted. Energon interference, surely. He would have to get to higher ground to have any hope of getting a signal. However when he activated his jets, they spluttered and died. Optimus grunted again, surmising he must have sustained damage in that…that…

 _What exactly was "that"?_ he asked himself. He tried to think back. All he knew for sure was that he felt a sudden stinging sensation coursing through his entire body, then he awoke here. Wherever 'here' was. He was no longer at the anomaly site, but in a rocky quarry. He did not know how he ended up here, but he intended to leave as quickly as possible and get to the bottom of this.

Before he could establish his location, a quasar blast just missed his shoulder. It hit the ground and sent him flying backwards. He landed on his back and only just managed to roll out of the way of another missile. Above him he saw a distant figure dive at breakneck speed, and landed with tremendous force on top of him, knocking him onto his back. The figure wielded an energon blade and looked ready to strike. It had moved so fast up until this moment of stillness that Optimus had not recognised her.

"Airazor!" he shouted hurriedly before the blade met his body. It stopped just short of his shoulder and stayed there as the arm attached to it hesitated.

"Optimus?" Her voice was shaky, as was her arm, the knife edge still dangerously close to slicing him. She was giving him a strange look, her optics wide. After what felt like minutes she finally withdrew the knife from his proximity and placed it back in her subspace. She smiled down at him and offered her hand. "That was a close one, huh big guy?"

He sighed with relief and took her hand. For a moment he thought she hadn't recognised him. "I thought I was scrap for sure just then, Airazor," he commented lightly when he was back on his feet.

Something flashed across her face that he did not see. "So did I," she responded lightly.

Now that he wasn't defending his own shell, he took in the sight of her. She looked battered, worn and tired. She must have taken the brunt of the damage in the battle after he was knocked out.

"What happened, Airazor?"

"I..." She froze, and squinted. She remained silent for a moment, then, "I'll explain back at base. Come on."

Her sudden cryptic air was confusing. Optimus absentmindedly tried to activate his damaged jets, but she grabbed his arm. "No," she warned. "We walk."

"Walk?"

She did not hang around to answer, but turned on her heel and headed south. Optimus puzzled as he followed her. Perhaps she was more damaged than she appeared. Before he could ask if she was alright, he was suddenly distracted by the fact that they were going in the wrong direction.

"Airazor?" he asked cautiously. She ignored him, or possibly didn't hear him, because she was concentrating on their path. "Why aren't we heading for the Axalon?" Indeed, he did not recognise the terrain they were crossing. And everything seemed somehow darker.

"Because there's nothing to go back to," she answered without looking at him.

"What?!" Exclaimed Optimus. What did Airazor mean? His thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at their destination: a volcano. Airazor unearthed a hidden console from under a pile of leaves and typed in a command code. There was a hiss, and a camouflaged door opened.

"In we go," Airazor said, without waiting for him. He swallowed and entered.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside, he was met by a small number of astonished faces that he did not recognise, blanketed in shadow. Harsh mutterings followed him all the way to the central chamber.

He leaned towards Airazor and asked, "Who are they?"

"New Maximals. To you, that is," she answered casually. When she noted his stunned silence, she stammered an explanation. "You've been away. A little longer than you may think." Before he could press her for further information, she continued. "When you were gone, the race to get stasis pods became pretty heated. At one point the Preds tried to bring them all out of orbit with a quasar pulse. Most of the protoforms didn't make it," she added sadly.

Optimus felt his spark lurch. His crew; gone. All because Megatron became greedy for more troops. He hadn't even got to know them. He did not realise that he had stopped walking in his mournful musings.

"Airazor…how _long_ have I been gone?"

Airazor gave him a guarded look. "C'mon, big guy." He obediently followed as they continued through a maze of tunnels fitted with salvaged lights and reinforced with sheet metal.

Soon they arrived in a large chamber, and Airazor encouraged him to proceed without her. Optimus saw two figures, shrouded in shadow cast by the dim light, in deep conversation at the console that used to belong to the Axalon. The one facing him was tall, well-built and had a serious expression that looked like it was permanently etched on his face. Optimus could just make out the unmistakable shape of the one on the left. "Cheetor?"

The figure turned its face at the sound of his voice. Half of it was still in shadow, but the half that wasn't was definitely Cheetor's. The feline's optics widened at the sight of Optimus. The cat began marching towards him.

"Cheetor, what's…" But before Optimus could finish, Cheetor had reached him within seconds and thrown a ferocious and powerful punch across his face. Caught completely off guard, Optimus was knocked to the floor. He rubbed his chin and stared up at the cat.

"Some nerve you got, Primal" Cheetor snarled, his optics hot with rage. His voice was low and harsh, and not like himself at all. Now that he was in the light, Optimus could fully take in the changes in his young crewmate. The sheen had disappeared from his armour, worn by time and battle damage. Bits of him had been blown off and patched up with mismatching sheet metal, and a horrible, deep scar covered half the left side of his face.

"I don't understand…" began Optimus, still massaging his chin.

"No?" Before Optimus could process anything, Cheetor had knelt down to his level and hissed, "Where the slag have you been all this time?"

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked as he hoisted himself back onto his feet.

Cheetor snarled and advanced on Optimus until their faces were only inches apart. "You've been gone for over sixty years, Primal!"

Optimus stared, mouth agape. That couldn't be right. He turned his head to find Airazor. Her silence and steely gaze were confirmation enough for Optimus. When he turned back to Cheetor, the cat's scowl was even deeper. He seemed taller which, if it really had been sixty stellar cycles, was no surprise. But Optimus still could not fathom the impossibility of the situation. To him it had been only seconds.

Cheetor's scarred optics narrowed. "Well?"

"This isn't possible…" Optimus muttered mostly to himself.

"It is what it is. I bet you haven't even seen the best bits yet. I take it Airazor didn't bring you via the scenic route, did she?" Optimus caught a glimpse of Airazor's face as she turned her head from them, and Cheetor continued. "The Axalon was the first thing to be destroyed. They actually managed to crack the canyon and send it plummeting into the river. We salvaged what we could, but not without being constantly shot at, outnumbered and outgunned by our own comrades, forcibly turned against us. Then the planet itself began to suffer. Anywhere we found refuge a grenade followed. Or blaster fire. Or a sonic emitter. We've struggled and suffered every minute of every day, and for what? We're no closer to ending this war or getting home than when we first crashed on this rock!"

"Listen Cheetor," snapped Optimus, growing weary of the cat's tone. He placed his hand firmly on the cat's shoulder and sternly said, "I need to see Rattrap, right now." Yes, Rattrap would be able to clear things up. Optimus had left him in command, after all.

His gaze having been loathingly glued to Optimus' hand on his shoulder, Cheetor glared back at Optimus and said, his inflection icy, "You wanna see Rattrap? Fine. I'll take you to see him."


	6. Chapter 6

The cat led Optimus out of the base and did not say another word the whole journey. They travelled for at least fifteen cycles, ducking and diving to remain out of sight, but from what precisely, Optimus couldn't tell.

Eventually they reached a plain, overlooked by a tall, majestic mountain. Optimus froze. The plain was dotted with large, flat rocks, too organised to be a natural formation, and too caringly placed to be of alien design. Optimus felt his spark jump into his throat.

They walked through the ominous patch of land, and Cheetor stopped at one of the larger stones and stared sadly at it. It was facing the other direction, looking out onto the others. Optimus had to walk around to see a name upon it.

 _Rattrap._

"No…" The gorilla dropped to his knees, shaking his head, hoping he'd misread it but no. There it was, unmistakably etched into the stone.

"Twelve stellar cycles," Cheetor said blandly, all emotion drained from his voice. "This very night. Nice timing there, Primal."

Optimus swallowed and looked towards the other graves; Maximal and Predacon alike. His optics zoomed in on some of them. There were many names he didn't recognise, but a few he did. _Waspinator. Blackarachnia. Tigatron._

"Tigatron…" His stunned whisper was barely audible.

"What happened?" Optimus asked weakly.

"You did," replied Cheetor coolly. "Or rather, you didn't."

Guilt seared Optimus' insides like he had swallowed acid. He shook his head hard, hoping he would either wake up or rattle his brain enough to lose his recent memory.

"This…this can't be…" He gently placed his hand on the name on Rattrap's tomb.

"Still on that, huh?" the cat replied unkindly. All Optimus could do was look up and stare at his young counterpart, a strange emptiness sweeping through his body. Cheetor continued, "At first we thought you'd been taken hostage. Of course we did. We did everything we could to find you and bring you back. But we never did. Eventually, some of us even grew to believe you were dead, but I didn't. Because I knew you, Optimus. I knew you'd never abandon us: you would have found a way back. But the days became weeks, decacycles became stellar cycles. And you never came back. It took years but I learned my lesson. You did abandon us."

That was the final straw. Optimus sprung angrily to his feet and held himself tall. "That's where you're wrong. I'm here now, Cheetor. Try and remember that I would never abandon you. I didn't then and I haven't now," he added with a severe rumble.

Cheetor rolled his eyes and forced out an amused huff. "A few decades ago I might've believed that."

Optimus watched in despair as the bot who used to be his energetic young friend turned his back on him and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. It was then with some surprise that Optimus noticed someone else there with them: the bot Cheetor had been talking to earlier. A tall wolf mech with some battle damage of his own, leaning against a tree, watching them. He must have been there for some time.

"Don't take it personally. He wasn't always like that." His voice was deep and gruff.

"I know," Optimus responded quietly.

"I know you know," the wolf replied casually. Optimus raised a brow. "I memorised your file, Optimus Primal. I know all about you."

Optimus gave a resigned sigh. "Why are you out here?"

"I worry about the boss cat. Especially tonight. I haven't seen him this worked up in years."

 _Boss cat_. It had only just occurred to Optimus; Cheetor was in charge now. He had had to shoulder that responsibility much sooner than he was ready.

"By the way, you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name," Optimus stated blandly but expectantly.

"Greyback," the wolf replied. Optimus' first impressions of him had been right. That stoic expression seemed to be permanent.

"And when did you arrive?" Optimus inwardly scorned himself for the flippant question, but what else was there to say, except engage in small talk? After all, this bot was one of his own crew. Technically, they all were. And he did not know any of them. Not anymore.

"About a year after you disappeared. Maybe two. Time doesn't behave itself around here. Figure of speech," he explained with a shrug at Optimus' perplexed expression. "It's like my whole life has been here. Feels like forever." His focus wandered and his expression softened as his gaze lingered on one particular grave stone.

They stood in silence for a few awkward minutes. Finally, Optimus cleared his throat and said, "So, no one has told me what's actually happened. How…this…" he gestured to the graves, and his spark sank again at the sight of Rattrap and Tigatron's names.

Another voice joined the conversation from above them. "Grey?"

Airazor landed softly next to him, who barely flinched at her sudden appearance. He gave her one quick glance and sighed heavily. "You know better than to be flying at this time of night."

"Oh, don't you start, lieutenant hound dog," she scorned with a teasing smirk. "I figured you two'd be out here. Time to book it back to base boys, it's about to get very noisy."

"Is it that time of year already? I was so hoping for a quiet evening," Greyback replied with a light sigh. "Let's go, Primal." He transformed into beast mode and started off without them.

"Everyone's very brisk around here," Optimus accidentally said out loud. "Is anyone going to fill me in?"

"Of course, Optimus. But we need to get back to base quickly. Or we'll be part of the fireworks show."

Once again, he was about to ask what she meant when she, too, transformed and started to make her way back to base. Fighting the temptation to throw his arms up in the air and shout, he followed.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio returned to the Maximal base, panting and shell shocked.

"So…" Optimus managed between breaths, "is that what you meant by…fireworks show?"

"Uh huh!" Airazor shouted unintentionally loudly over the ringing in her ears. Greyback quickly shook it off.

"The Preds like to show us that they're not getting complacent," he explained.

"Yup," said a new but familiar voice. "Wouldn't be home without the annual shells and grenades spectacle." Optimus was both overjoyed and stunned to see who the voice belonged to. Rhinox. His left arm was a stump at the elbow, and most of his left leg had been replaced with a makeshift one. "Here's the security reports you asked for, chief," the rhino said to Greyback, handing him some files. "But I'll save you the bother. We've lost all surveillance in the east quadrants, and almost half the cameras in the west are on the fritz."

"Oh joy of joys," Greyback remarked with another sigh. "Well, we'll have to figure this out later. We can't risk deploying any units at the moment."

"I could see if there's any way I can reboot the system. But it's gonna take a few hours."

"You do that." Greyback said distractedly. Rhinox finally looked up at Optimus.

"Heard you were back," the rhino stated flatly. "Better late than never, old friend." He turned on his heel and disappeared into one of the complex's many tunnels.

Optimus sighed. "Well?" he asked no one in particular. "What happened here?" His tone was a little more dismissive than he intended, but his patience was wearing very thin.

Airazor spoke first. "It was pretty standard for a while. Megatron was out for universal domination, us Maximals would try to stop him and find a way back to Cybertron, you know. The usual. After a while though, things started to change. We saw less and less of old Megahead as he collected more and more of our poor comrades and reprogrammed them into Predacons. Eventually, he stopped showing his ugly face, and would…would…" She stumbled on her words, and attempted to regain her composure.

Greyback continued, "He would send wave after wave of his new recruits on…suicide missions. That's how we lost the Axalon. A whole battalion of young bots, unknowingly rigged with energon explosives embedded in their circuitry." Optimus felt sick as Greyback continued. "We lost five Maximals that day. Rattrap took it really hard, blamed himself. He was never the same after that."

Both bots went silent. Optimus dreaded to ask, but he had to know, "How did he…?"

Greyback shook his head roughly and said firmly, "That's enough information for one sitting. Let it sink in, will you?" With that, he turned on his heel to study Rhinox's reports.

"I don't think I can."


	8. Chapter 8

Optimus spent the next hour familiarising himself with the new base. Well, 'new' was hardly the appropriate word. Almost every tunnel was on the verge of collapse, with gaping cracks in the walls and floors; there were some areas marked off limits. He could practically hear the magma shifting beneath his feet.

On his venture he encountered a few of the new Maximals. Again 'new' was hardly the word, for they had been here many years, according to their files. He met a bot twice his size, but a gentle soul, a tortoise named Shellshock; Quickstep, a meerkat femme; and Nomad, a quiet but informative dromedary camel. He gave Optimus a brief talk about the layout of the base, and of duty assignments, as well as hidden emergency escape hatches. "In case of enemy infiltration," he had explained. All three of them seemed reluctant to talk much to Optimus, but then he wondered if they were up for talking at all. Everyone seemed to drag their feet.

He came across a poorly lit cavern with what looked like two CR chambers. In one of these stood a motionless figure, staring at Optimus. He would know that sneer anywhere.

"Dinobot?" The raptor remained unresponsive.

"Don't get too excited," said Cheetor's husky voice from the doorway. "He's in stasis."

"In stasis?" Optimus repeated, confused.

"Has been for a while now. It's the only way we've kept him alive."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, you know old Dino-brain. Took on six Preds to prevent one of Megatron's more elaborate schemes. By the time we reached him the Preds were all but scrap, and he was nearly gone.

"What was Megatron's plan?"

"We never found out. Dinobot was the only one who knew..."

Optimus placed a contemplative hand on the wall of Dinobot's chamber. When he turned around, Cheetor had gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon returning to the main chamber of the base, Optimus found Greyback sat hunched over the security files, a look of intense worry on his face.

"Something wrong, Greyback?" Optimus inquired cautiously.

"I've been looking over what's left of the east quadrant readings," Greyback answered tensely. "The last few seconds show a spike in energon activity."

"Is that unusual?"

"Well, seeing as the energon deposits on this planet ran out twelve years ago," the wolf replied, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his optics tiredly, "I'd say yes. Yes, that is unusual."

"Ran out?!"

"Mhm. Megatron developed new weapons in one of innumerable attempts to wipe us out. They had, er, varying levels of effectiveness, and they used up a lot of energon. We've been running on leftover reserves and alternative energy ever since."

Optimus shook his head in disbelief. He knew Megatron was mad, but all this was still hard to believe.

"And…"Greyback began with a quiver in his tone, "he found a way to…execute Maximals with it."

Optimus' jaw dropped. Surely, surely not…

"Not just Maximals. One day he sent a live broadcast across all communication channels. Waspinator was acting as a spy for us after he finally realised Megatron was a crack pot, but he was caught. Along with Blackarachnia. Yeah, I didn't believe it either, but they were on our side. Anyway, Megatron experimented on some protoforms. Tried to mix the DNA of multiple animals for their beast modes." He gave a shudder. "Called them fuzors. And they were as messed up in the head just as much as in the body. Those who survived that is." He shuddered again. "One became Megatron's chief of security; Silverbolt. He uh, paraded the turncoats in the middle of an old crater, tied them down and…" He rubbed his face with his hand. "Injected raw liquid energon directly into their spark chambers."

The wolf went silent for a few minutes while Optimus recoiled at the thought.

"We couldn't even turn off the monitors. Somehow the Preds found a way to lock our systems for the duration of the execution. After it was over, they just…left them there. So we collected their bodies and buried them with our friends. They weren't the only ones to join us, and they certainly weren't the last to pay for it."

"This future…" Optimus began, his voice shaking. "…it's horrible."

"Yep." Greyback agreed solemnly. "Sorry we made such a mess of it."

"No, you didn't. I did."

Greyback gave him a side glance. "Interesting."

"What is?" But Optimus didn't find out what was interesting, for the next moment he was looking down the barrel of a gun. "What are you doing?"

"My job." Greyback's eyes had narrowed to slits as he and Optimus stared each other down. His voice had become deeper and more serious. "I don't know you," the wolf stated matter-of-factly. "Why should I trust you? You show up here after Primus knows how long having been Primus knows where, and we're just expected to accept you back in, with little to no explanation from you. And look at the mess you left my friends in, just look at them," he reiterated with a more gravelly inflection.

"Greyback, please…I want to help," Optimus demanded both defensively and stubbornly. Greyback's glare intensified.

"And I'm supposed to just let you? A leader who abandoned his own team?"

"Greyback," Airazor's voice said from behind the wolf. She appeared at his shoulder.

"You know, this popping up out of nowhere trick is getting old," he snapped. She whispered something in his ear and his stern expression momentarily softened. Then he narrowed his optics again at Optimus. "So come on then, tell me: why should I believe you won't turn your back on us again?"

Optimus sighed heavily. "I've tried to explain myself. But I can't explain what happened. What I can say with the utmost sincerity and conviction, is that in my entire life, I would never dream of abandoning my crew. The thought would never even occur to me. You may not know me, lieutenant, but you do," he said, turning to Airazor. "I would never abandon my crew; my friends." He spoke with rapid and increasing pace. "Rattrap had picked up some strange readings and we went to investigate. We engaged Waspinator and Terrorsaur, then suddenly there was a flash. I blacked out, and woke up in this…horrible future. I would have died long before abandoning any of you."

There was silence as the three Maximals stared at each other.

"A flash, you say?" Greyback asked with a cock of his eyebrow. "And, how would you describe it?"

An odd question, but Optimus replied, "Like a silent lightning storm. I could feel every jolt coursing through me like a sunbeam."

Greyback did not respond for several seconds, his expression still steely. Then he gave a sudden, deep inhale. "Alright then," he said, apparently satisfied, and lowered his weapon.

"Wait, what?" Optimus inquired suspiciously.

"Had to be sure," the wolf answered simply, with a small shrug. "Like I said, doing my job."

"Good enough for me," Airazor said, beaming. She ran to Optimus and threw her arms around him. She was almost sobbing. "I knew it. I knew you wouldn't ever abandon us!"

Optimus hugged her back, then glanced at Greyback, who shook his head. "You're not hugging me."

Just then, a communication came through on Greyback and Airazor's comlinks. "Maximals," said Cheetor's voice with uncharacteristic seriousness. "Report to the main chamber in two cycles. Cheetor out."

"Very brisk..." Optimus mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Megatron's made a very big mistake, people," Cheetor announced to the crowd of gathered Maximals. Recent scans have shown a minimal increase in his fluctuation sensor output. We haven't seen this kind of activity for a while. We assume it's because he's been working with automated systems. This change can mean one of two things: there's a change in the atmosphere, or Megatron himself is active again. Either way, he was clumsy. We saw. I want every unit monitoring these reading whilst on duty. If you're not on duty, make it your hobby. Dismissed."

Without another word, Cheetor strode to the command console and typed away.

"You heard the boss," Greyback stated, when the response in the room was silence. "Back to your posts everyone. If you're not doing anything, we could all use a little help. I'll start setting up a rota so we're not all looking at the same thing."

Greyback moved opposite Cheetor on the console and began drawing up a schedule. Optimus saw him whisper something to the cat. When he did not respond, he knocked hard on the console. This snapped Cheetor out of his concentration, much to his grievance. What followed was a short but tense non-verbal argument, coupled with sharp gestures to the crew and furrowed brows. Cheetor turned and cleared his throat.

"Sorry everyone. I know it's been a particularly tough couple of stellar cycles. But I know we'll pull together. Like we always do. I appreciate what you all do, and the dedication you put into every day. And I mean that. I promise I haven't been coerced into saying this." He smirked slightly, and there was a wave of soft chortles in response. The mood lifted instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening, only a small number of Maximals remained in the main control centre. The lights had been dimmed to preserve energy. Optimus noticed cracks in the floor and walls, where he could see raw lava seeping through the delicate crust of the volcano floor. The others didn't seem concerned, or perhaps they had long since given up on worrying about them too much. Still, he couldn't help but appreciate the warm glow they seemed to create. Maybe that's the real reason the Maximal dimmed the lights. It was much more atmospheric and relaxing. Something that was sorely absent from their lives.

While Optimus was scanning terrain grids he accidentally came across a sub-folder that contained personnel records. He was not technically on 'duty', and so took a few moments to peruse the files. He felt it best to familiarise himself with this new crew. He swiped through them, assimilating several new faces and names. However, he noticed some names missing. After a moment scanning the screen, he saw an embedded folder, and opened it. To his dismay, it was labelled, 'Deceased'.

He scrolled through more unfamiliar names, but he attempted to memorise them all the same. These people, these Maximals had been his responsibility. Now they were gone, all because he had failed to protect them. What lives had they made for themselves here, among this current crew? What skills had they developed, friendships had they formed, before they were cruelly taken away?

Accinon … Nightshaft … Skylark … Jaggid … Rattrap … Whitefang … Tigatron … Signia …

It was a moment before he realised Airazor was looking over his shoulder, forelornly gazing at the names.

"I haven't look at this list for a while. You can access their facial images if you'd like."

"I'm not so sure I can handle that," Optimus answered truthfully. It was painful enough looking at the names of the people he had never even got to know, let alone the two whose loss panged the most. He asked at a whisper, "What happened to Rattrap? To Tigatron?" His voice sounded like thunder in the quiet chamber.

To his surprise, as he wasn't aware that anyone else was listening, Cheetor was the one who answered. Optimus reeled, as the cat had not so much as looked at him since the encounter in Dinobot's stasis chamber. "Rattrap was leading a mission to retrieve Sentinel from the ruins of the Axalon. I thought it was a stupid idea, but Rhinox insisted some of it would have survived the bombings, so we went ahead with it anyway. The Predacons had set up all kinds of traps and mines and Primus knows what else to stop anyone getting close to the site. I told Rattrap to send a scouting party ahead of him. You know what he said to me? He said Optimus wouldn't have risked the lives of others doing something he could have done himself." Cheetor paused, a flicker of grief allowing itself to be seen in his optics. He roughly shook his head and continued, "He followed your example until end. Fat lot of good it did him."

"Don't you mean fat lot of good it did _you_?" Optimus couldn't help but retort as he rose out of his seat and turned. Perhaps it was insensitive. Perhaps it was a mistake. But Optimus was growing weary of explaining himself, that it was never his intention to disappear! But he was also hurt.

Cheetor obviously hadn't considered this. Optimus had never seen such ferocious contempt in anyone's expression before, let alone Cheetor's. "Say that again," he whispered dangerously.

"Cheetor," Greyback said, his usual stony expression now replaced by genuine worry.

"No, no, Grey. I want to hear this motor mouth tell me - to my face - that I find Rattrap's death an inconvenience!" He strode with a strange and dangerous confidence towards Optimus, now level with him, and stared at him eye to eye. Optimus noticed immediately he had gotten taller and broader. "Well?!"

"Cheetor," the wolf said warningly, gripping the cat firmly on the forearm with a stern look.

"Greyback. Let. Go." Cheetor snarled.

"We could use the extra fire power for the next scout mission, boss cat," Greyback uttered; his grip seemed to tighten nervously.

Cheetor kept his reproachful gaze locked on Optimus. Seeming to mull it over, his expression dropped slightly and he gave a sharp, defeated sigh. "Fine. Make yourself useful and set up a perimeter with Grey. Keep an eye on him," he added to Grey as he turned to leave. "Wouldn't want him disappearing again."

"We leave in a megacycle," Greyback informed Optimus, without looking at him. Optimus was left standing, still seething, but it quickly dissipated. Soon he felt a wash of guilt and regret. His gaze wandered over to his screen, where the names of the fallen Maximals greeted him. And his spark sank even lower.


	12. Chapter 12

"Optimus, please understand his position," Airazor quietly instructed Optimus, as they prepped for their mission. Airazor had volunteered to accompany him and Greyback, and Optimus would not deny he was grateful.

"I do," he answered gruffly, a touch more than he intended. He did understand Cheetor's position, but it did not make it any easier to accept. Or tolerate the cat's foul attitude towards him.

"Ever since what happened…"

Optimus rose impatiently. "Airazor. Please, stop beating around the bush." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it must be hard for you to recall old memories, I do, but… I just have to know. Please. Tell me what happened to Rattrap..."

Airazor swallowed. "It was a trap. The salvage team was ambushed from all sides by stinger drones."

"Stinger drones?"

"Nasty little buggers. They hover and track movement, and launch cyber bees with stingers rigged with energon explosives," she explained. "Rattrap managed to get into the old hull of the Axalon…that's the last time anyone saw him alive. There was a strange noise from inside, Cheetor ran in after him, and he was…" There was a long pause. "I don't even know what happened to Tigatron." She coughed, and quickly headed to the console to input the perimeter coordinates.

Greyback looked after her sadly. "She took it pretty hard. Especially after the way he left."

"After he left?" Optimus asked, startled. But Greyback didn't seem to hear him.

"He and I were close with another Maximal and one day w…" Optimus awaited the rest of the story, but it did not come. Greyback grunted and shook his head vigorously. "Ugh, can't you just check the log, or something? Why do I keep finding myself telling you all this? It's bad enough to have lived it once." Without another word he stormed off after Airazor and gestured Optimus to follow.


	13. Chapter 13

The trio walked into the main chamber containing a number of the Maximals Optimus had met earlier. Cheetor was in deep conversation with Quickstep and Rhinox, who was silently tapping away on a handheld console.

"You three going somewhere?" inquired a deep, resonant voice. Shellshock joined them from an adjacent tunnel and playfully nudged Greyback.

"Just another death-defying mission, probably," the wolf replied dryly. Apparently, this cue was more obvious to Shellshock than Optimus, as the tortoise let out a short chuckle.

"Careful what you wish for, G. Chief's got that look, y'know?"

Greyback answered more carefully and quietly. "He's not thinking of executing Operation Forage, is he?"

Shellshock grimaced, "He…might be."

"To the Pit with that."

Optimus turned his head slowly to Airazor. "I'm almost afraid to ask at this point, but?" he asked hesitantly.

"Operation Forage. A small team goes out to the Badlands to find any leftover tech that we can salvage," she answered, with little to no emotion in her voice. When Optimus reacted with wide-eyed shock, she shrugged. "We gotta make do, and we don't exactly have access to our own resources. Things are desperate here, Optimus."

Optimus furrowed his brow and marched towards the chatting group, which now included Greyback, who looked just as hot and bothered as Optimus felt.

"Cheetor," he began, but was interrupted by him.

"Let me guess, another protest at my _command decision_ ," the cat said flatly with a sideways glance at Greyback.

"If you would have let me finish," Greyback replied quietly, obviously trying not to raise his voice, "I think we need to explore a few other avenues before proceeding with this _command decision_ ," he hissed back. Quickstep and Rhinox took a cautious step back.

"We've exhausted all other avenues at this point, what do you expect me to do? Walk up to Megatron and ask him nicely?"

"What about this Silverbolt?" Optimus asked suddenly. The group turned to give him a collective blank stare.

"What about him?" Cheetor snapped.

"If what Greyback told me about his awakening is true, it's his programming that's made him what he is. There may still be a way to get through to his true Maximal self."

"Your optimism is refreshing Optimus," Greyback exclaimed, "but ultimately futile."

"You said yourself, Blackarachnia and Waspinator were not the only Predacons to turn. Perhaps we can get through to this one."

"Yes," Cheetor interrupted with a huff, "but what my lieutenant failed to mention is that bot right there is the one who executed said turned Predacons…"

"No actually, he did tell me," Optimus began.

"…and that he was Blackarachnia's mate." Cheetor finished with a contemptuous smirk. "Still think you can get through to him, Primal?"

His patience all but gone, Optimus returned the look. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. You may have lost whatever faith you once had in people, Cheetor, but I have not."

This seemed to take the wind out of the cat's sails. From behind him, Greyback gave Optimus a worried look. The cat regained his snarly composure with, "Must be nice to be able to afford that luxury."

Greyback, choosing to gloss over this, addressed Optimus. "I can't guarantee your safety, Optimus. But I reckon I can get you close enough to get a communication link with him."

The cat scoffed. "You're seriously considering this?"

"Like you said Boss Cat, we've exhausted other options. What could we lose by trying? And you of all people know I don't just throw those words around." Cheetor looked down at the ground, his scowl deepening in thought. Greyback leaned in, putting a hand on the cat's shoulder. "I won't do a thing without your go-ahead."

"Go ahead," Cheetor stated firmly after a pause. He turned his attention back to Optimus and stated dryly, "You might be able to buy us some time, at least."

"Happy to oblige," Optimus responded coolly.

Rhinox said, "If you're all serious about going through with this, I'd better run some preliminary scans on the outer rim defences. Don't want you sitting ducks out there." Without another word or confirmation, he left through a small tunnel.

With an annoyed glance at both Optimus and Cheetor, Greyback waved his hand to gesture Optimus and Airazor to follow him out.

Just before he was out of sight, Optimus could have sworn he saw Cheetor's scowl flicker slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

A decacycle or so later, Greyback, Optimus and Airazor carefully manoeuvred, in beast mode, through the dense bushes of a nearby jungle.

After several minutes of silence, Airazor loudly asked, "Am I the only one to see the irony that you both objected to a small team scouting a hazard zone and yet we three are now actively looking for a Predacon to have a nice little chat?"

"The irony is lost on no one, Airazor," Greyback replied bluntly, his huge paws barely making a noise as he crept through the undergrowth. "But if we-"

He froze. His ears pricked and his eyes widened. They heard a distant whirring grow louder and louder. Cautiously, Airazor ascended to inspect.

"Stinger!" Airazor cried in horror, ducking spectacularly as the drone zoomed past, narrowly missing her.

The trio stared. To Optimus, what he saw was a sleek, pyramid drone with glowing red markings that seemed to have an eerie stillness as it hovered, but the unmistakable impression that it would move at breakneck speed in the blink of an eye.

But Airazor and Greyback gaped in unequivocal terror at this machine of nightmares. Just as Optimus was wondering why, he got his answer. The red markings glowed brighter, and from each side of the pyramid shot an enormous serrated spike, each surrounded by a strange blue shimmer. It did not take Optimus long to realise that these spikes had been coated with raw energon.

It was now easy for Optimus to see how these monstrosities could have inflicted so much pain on the Maximals. Its strength was impressive, and its ability to strike fear by the mere mention of their name was well earned.

It clearly 'heard' Airazor, and it made Optimus shiver to automatically personify these terrors in his head, and so he immediately took off to help her.

However, back on the ground, "Over here, you flying hunk of scrap!" came Greyback's voice. Airazor and Optimus looked down; there he was, in robot mode, waving his arms to get the bot's attention. "You don't want them! Come get me!" And he ran.

Airazor could only scream his name, because within a fraction of a second the drone struck. Greyback tried to dodge, but he only managed to get his spark chamber out of the firing line, and the Stinger's spike went right through his shoulder. He gave out a hoarse yell of pain as he got lifted off the ground by his impaled side. It ascended ten feet, twenty, fifty feet into the air with its victim squirming, and it zoomed off north.

Immediately the flying pair pursued as the drone and its captive flew over denser jungle; the mists got heavier the further it went. Prime jets at full power, Optimus overtook a panicked Airazor and was closing in on them. He reached out his hand to Greyback, who stretched his own back to him. They were within feet, then inches of each other, their fingers almost touching.

Then Optimus felt a familiar sensation: an energon surge. The coating of raw energon on the spike was messing with his circuits. As he fell he saw the same surge affecting Greyback as he writhed in agony. Optimus saw the blurry outline of Airazor through the thick jungle mist follow after the drone, not yet affected by the energon. She must not have seen him fall, for she kept going at full speed.

Optimus struggled in mid-air, desperately trying to reactivate his jets. Then he felt himself collide with the top layer of trees, hitting every branch on the way down until eventually he landed on the ground with a loud crunch.


	15. Chapter 15

Optimus opened his eyes, and it was dusk. He rubbed his head and groaned, "This is getting repetitive…" Suddenly, he remembered: Airazor had been in pursuit of Greyback as he was dragged away by the drone. He attempted to contact her. When that failed, he tried Greyback. No response from him either. "Slag."

He tried to get his bearings, but didn't recognise where he was. The landscape had changed so much: it was as if the planet had been permanently scarred by the decades of ruthless battle.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the undergrowth behind him. He spun around and armed his cannons. He heard a growl, and very light footsteps.

"Who goes there?!"

That voice. It couldn't be…

"Who's there?" it roared again. He stared directly at Optimus, who couldn't believe his eyes. There was Tigatron, alive and well. The tiger raised his weapon. "Well? Reveal yourself!" That was when Optimus noticed something: his optics were faded and white, and cracked around the rims. He was blind.

Too stunned, Optimus watched the tiger as he listened intently to his surroundings. Tigatron grumbled and shook his head. "No. My mind is playing tricks on me again." His shoulders slumped and his head hung, he turned his back.

Optimus snapped out of his stupor. "Tigatron!"

The tiger froze. Very slowly, he turned back to face Optimus. His unseeing optics immediately found him. He took slow, cautious steps in Optimus' direction until he reached him. His hands hovered over Primal's face, and when his fingers touched that familiar face, he smiled widely.

"Optimus…I knew you would return to us!"

"Tigatron, what happened?"

Tigatron chuckled. "I suspect you are growing weary of asking that question."

"You have no idea, old friend."

"I shall explain, but back at my place. It's not safe out here. Come."

Tigatron led Optimus, with surprising speed and ease, to a large moss-infested cavern not far from them. Tigatron ushered him to a flat rock, and they both sat.

After a short pause Tigatron said, with an amused smile, "I may be blind Optimus, but it is rude to stare."

Optimus shook his head guiltily. "Sorry. Tigatron, what happened to you?"

The tiger sighed sadly and lowered his head. "Have you met Greyback?" Optimus nodded, then felt rather stupid, so he let out a confirming grunt. "He and I were very good friends, along with another; Jaggid." Optimus recognised the name. A leopard femme. "We made a strange group, two cats and a dog. But we were often in the field together and had each other's backs. We grew very close, especially those two." He let out a light chuckle at the memory. But it quickly faded, "But one day, we were all on a mission together when we were ambushed by Inferno and a new Predacon. Jag risked her life to save us...and we lost her." He took a long pause. "I don't think Greyback ever forgave me. Nor I myself. Soon after that, I sought to avenge my friend."

"That doesn't sound like you," Optimus stated slowly.

Tigatron managed a hollow laugh. "You're right, it doesn't. And it cost me dearly." He gently rubbed his hand over his dead optics. "Pride is a dangerous thing Optimus. And it is hard to swallow." He gingerly placed his fingers together and stared at them, unseeing and contemplative. "I left the base shortly after and tracked down the Predacon. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't need backup. I only needed my hunter's instincts. Serpentia was much craftier than I thought her to be. I pursued her for days. And when I finally caught up to her, our battle went on for hours. As I stood over her in the final moments, she blinded me with her venom before I…struck the final blow." He exhaled sharply and dropped his head into his hands, a surge of shame overcoming him.

"Tigatron, everyone thinks you're dead."

"Dead?" Tigatron lifted his head, and though he knew it was impossible, Optimus knew he was looking straight at him. "It…it's better that way. How can I return now after all these years living in isolation and shame?" He had stood up and began pacing, which worried Optimus. Sensing this, the tiger chuckled. "Don't worry Optimus. I've been this way a long time. I know my way around my own cave."

"Tigatron, things are dire. Airazor…"

"How is she?" Tigatron said quickly, his face lifting slightly.

Optimus hesitated. "Last I saw of her she was chasing after a drone."

"What kind of drone?" Tigatron asked, his voice laced with dread.

"A stinger," Optimus replied.

"Why would she do that?" Tigatron turned his body more towards Optimus, and in the light he could see the tiger tense his shoulders.

"It took Greyback."

Tigatron inhaled sharply, like breathing in cold water. His hand felt the air behind him until he found a wall and he leant against it, his breathing suddenly heavy. Slowly, Optimus made his way over to the tiger and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We were on a mission," he began to explain, "to find and turn Silverbolt over to our side in an attempt to sway the power balance in this war."

Tigatron returned the gesture, but with a deflated air he said, "An ambitious plan. Considering you left not knowing where to find him."

Optimus' attention piqued. "And you do?"

"I have been in isolation for many years. But I have not been idle. I have gotten to know this sector very well." He scratched his head, considering his next words carefully. "I can tell you where they're heading," he said eventually.

"Great. Then we'll…" but Tigatron interrupted him.

"I won't be going with you."

"What? Tigatron, I'll need all the backup I can get. _We_ need you."

"No one's needed me for years."

"That's not true. And you know it."

"It does not matter." His air suddenly became bitter.

Optimus was close to losing his temper again. "It most certainly does!"

Tigatron erupted in response. "I have partaken in the destruction of this planet, and the lives of both friends and enemies! I refuse to take part in it any longer, Optimus."

"You can help bring a stop to it."

"My answer is no." The tiger gave Optimus a determined look. He rooted his feet and stiffened his shoulders. He would not renege.

Shocked, disappointed and deeply hurt, Optimus hung his head with a heavy sigh. "Give me the coordinates and I'll be on my way."

His voice unwavering and strangely stoic, Tigatron replied, "I think that would be best."


	16. Chapter 16

His mind still racing angrily, Optimus flew to the coordinates at an uncomfortably low altitude, manoeuvring around rocks and trees and all sorts to avoid any more stingers in the open air.

Soon enough, past the treetops came into view a magnificent cenote. Somehow, amongst all the destruction and chaos of this scorched and scarred planet there was still beauty in it. What little sunlight that found its way through the dense cloud shimmered on the surface of the pool below, refracting off the cavern walls and dancing. Almost completely distracted by the spectacle, Optimus was alerted by the sound of voices. Hurriedly, he found a shadowy niche underneath the ledge of the entrance hole. Scanning the cavern, he found a nook that seemed to lead to a wider tunnel and eventually a cave.

Transforming into beast mode to quiet his approach, he followed it carefully. It curled and twisted upwards and sideways, and the damp rock surfaces slipped tenuously under his knuckles.

The voices stopped. Optimus froze. His beast senses were well attuned to quiet sounds, but the cenote's echo made it hard to pinpoint anything. He would have to chance it. He transformed in stealth mode and crept further up the tunnel. His audio receptors picked up faint muffles which he discerned to be voices whispering. Then another sound, coming from just around the next bend: very light, shallow breathing.

He armed himself and rounded the corner silently. Within seconds he and Airazor were staring down the barrels of each other's guns.

"Optimus!" she mouthed, surprised.

"You're alright!" he replied silently and relieved.

She nodded, then pressed a finger to her lips and pointed downwards. Optimus' gaze followed her hand. They were perched on a ledge above another cenote, deeper than the first despite his previous ascent. One narrow pool of light illuminated two figures next to the water. Hunched over in restraints that cuffed his hands behind his neck was Greyback. Marching triumphantly next to him was a strange sight indeed. Unmistakable wolfish features, but with majestic golden feathers and talons. He certainly looked impressive, he may have even looked noble. His piercing yellow optics bore into his prisoner and his toothy grin widened.

"Does the loyal lieutenant have nothing more to say?" From what Optimus could just about see, Greyback was staring at something in the water, unmoving, not responding. "I suppose a cur like yourself must have lost his voice screaming for mercy all the way here." His tone was smug, arrogant, yet his voice carried an eloquence to it. Such wasted potential.

After a few seconds, the Maximal replied dryly, "Funny, you'd think I would have remembered doing that. Must be this setting. Very atmospheric location you've chosen as your little hidey-hole." That got him a swift and hard kick in the gut, at which he grunted and bent over double. Silverbolt was still smiling however. Optimus began to react but Airazor's firm grip held him back.

"All talk, no action. Shameful. Perhaps the outcome might have been different if you had done right by your friends and actually done something."

There was a sharp, pained exhale from the Maximal wolf. Optimus couldn't quite tell what sort of pain had caused it.

"He's been goading him," Airazor explained breathily, "Taunting him about…never mind." She sighed, but it was harsh and she clutched her ribcage.

His optics widened. "Airazor, you're damaged!"

"Just a scratch, big guy," she answered with a smile. It was hardly that; bare circuits were showing through a troublingly large hole in her side, but she was resolute and determined to pay it no mind. She was too intent on rescuing Greyback. Optimus had always admired what a trooper she was. "There's another ledge just over there," she continued, nodding towards it. "If I time it just right he'll hear me coming but I'll be just out of his line of fire so I can talk to him…" The thought of it made her shudder.

Optimus shook her head, understanding that negotiating with this known enemy might be a bit much for her to take after today's events. "This was my idea. I'll do it. You save Greyback." She turned her head and was about to protest, but he explained, "Go to the ledge and work your way down while I talk to him. If things start to go wrong, I can draw his fire while you get to your lieutenant. I'm undamaged, and besides I'd like to see this Silverbolt get too clear a shot at me," he added with a wry smile.

"I dunno Optimus. You're going up against an enemy you know nothing about. It's crazy," she said hesitantly.

"Sometimes crazy works," he answered with a reassuring smile. She reciprocated, and took off, transforming mid-air so her feathers would muffle her approach. She hovered for a second to tell him, "His wings double up as missiles and those talons are wicked sharp. And Optimus, please don't overestimate what's left of any Maximal inside him." With a serious nod, satisfied she had made her point, she circled the outside of the cenote and landed on the other ledge, ready.

Optimus took a deep breath. "Here goes."


	17. Chapter 17

He activated his prime jets. The noise was deafening and made him wince, his stealth instincts screaming in protest. But it did the job; the Predacon's attention was now on him, golden optics locked with red.

Fists clenched, Optimus rallied himself for the barrage of fire he was expecting, but none came. As he hovered fifty feet above the cenote floor, the fuzor merely stared at him, his face expressionless. Cautiously, Optimus began his descent.

He landed softly on the other side of the pool, the crystalline blue shimmering in the sunspot. Careful not to take his eyes off his adversary for too long, he looked quickly down at Greyback, who did not move except for the slow rise and fall of his chest.

The fuzor was certainly imposing, but not quite as tall or bulky as Optimus. If need be, he could take him. But hopefully it would not come to that. He had to give peace a chance.

"Stand and face me, cur!" the Predacon snarled suddenly. With one swift motion, the wing missiles Airazor warned him about shot out of their holders an into Silverbolt's hands like daggers.

Taking a deep breath, the Maximal declared, "My name is Optimus Primal. I'm here to talk."

An ear on his eye mask twitched at the name, but his stern expression remained unchanged and focused on Optimus. "I do not know who you are, stranger, but know this: trespassers will be eliminated, with extreme prejudice."

"You're right, you don't know me," Optimus replied. "But you don't have to destroy me."

The fuzor cocked his head. "Is that so?"

"You were a Maximal once," Optimus pleaded.

Silverbolt scoffed. "Who precisely told you that?"

"Become one again…" Optimus continued.

The fuzor laughed hoarsely and cruelly. "And who in the Pit told you that would work? Strolling in here to try an appease to my better nature? Surely your hound dog here warned you of the futility of that task." He gestured to Greyback behind him. Thankfully, he didn't turn his head so he didn't see that Greyback's hands were no longer bound and was being half carried away by Airazor. The two of them froze at the sound of his name and stared worriedly at Optimus, who tried desperately not to look at them directly.

"You don't have to be forced into anything by him anymore," Optimus continued defiantly.

Silverbolt, for the briefest of flashes, seemed taken aback. His wings twitched briefly before his smug tone returned, "Oh, I don't, do I?"

"Megatron has twisted your mind. Not only did he reprogramme you against your will but he has distorted your view of the universe. No Predacon I've ever known would resort to this…"

There was a brief glimmer that crossed Silverbolt's face. _Yes_ , thought Optimus. _Remember your Maximal programming_. Then the bot let out a roar of laughter, unnerving in its joviality. "It is indeed true that you have never known a Predacon like me." A smile came across his snout. But even Optimus, who barely knew this fuzor, could recognise the danger in that expression. "Nor will you ever again."

He launched himself at Optimus, who ducked and swerved out of reach of a swinging wing blade. He activated his prime jets and took off, careful to keep Silverbolt's attention facing him. Those wings were not just decorative, as it turned out. Silverbolt soared to face Optimus, and what followed was an aerial battle full of fires, dodges, ducks and weaves.

 _BLAM!_

Two wrist missiles collided with the Predacon's back and he stumbled a few feet. He turned wildly to face an airborne Airazor with him in her sights.

"What audacity is this! The cowards attempt to outnumber me!" he snarled as he looked between the two. "Will none of you stand and face me _like a Maximal_?!" he goaded.

"Nope!" Airazor snarled, diving at him.

With one strategic strike at her wound, Silverbolt sent her crashing into the water.

"Tut tut! Where's your honour?" His voice was laced with gleeful mocking. "Oh wait, I know! He's in the permanent stasis chamber, just where I left him."

That tore it. The image of Dinobot's lifeless form wasting away in that chamber sent Optimus into a fury. Before he could respond, there was a barrage from fire coming from the ground. Greyback was firing his weapon one-handed up at Silverbolt, clutching his side. There were injuries there Optimus had not previously seen. It appears Optimus was not the only one enraged by the cruel jibe about Dinobot. He joined in.

In a bout of anger, Silverbolt activated all his wing tips and launched them, sending them in all directions. One missile got lodged into a precarious looking crack in the cenote wall. The tremor of its impact loosened some large rock fragments that fell and struck Greyback, knocking him out.

"No!" Airazor had resurfaced, struggling out of the water and running to Grey's side.

Momentarily distracted, Optimus was charged into and slammed against the damp wall.

"Any more naïve existential statements you'd like to make in your final moments, Optimus Primal, was it?"

"By the time I'm done here today Megatron's tyranny will be nothing more than a bad memory." His boast was somewhat hollow however, with the fuzor pinning him to the wall with surprising strength.

"You truly know nothing, Maximal!" Silverbolt roared in delight with a wing blade aimed at the gorilla. "Not even what you see before your very eyes." He raised his arm to strike.

A roar echoed through the cavern. By the time Silverbolt looked up, ferociously sharp claws dug into his face. He let out an agonised, strangled yell and tumbled backwards, off of Optimus.

Landing next to the downed Predacon was a startling white blur, growling and snarling. As Silverbolt started to rise, it pounced again, but Silverbolt was ready. He caught the creature by the throat and hurled it into the water. Temporarily satisfied, he walked to the pool's edge to inspect his work, only to be soaked as it jumped out of the water to twice Silverbolt's height and dragged him under.

There was commotion on the surface as bubbles raged upwards, hiding the savage battle under the water. After a few moments of aquatic carnage, there was silence. The two conscious Maximals stared at the glassy surface. Suddenly something erupted out of the water and they drew their weapons. Silverbolt stared, unseeing at them, then dropped onto the floor, no longer moving. His gold optics faded slowly with his smug smile.

The second figure emerged soon afterwards, panting and fully transformed. Coughing and spluttering, he heaved himself onto the shore.

"Tigatron!" Optimus ran to his side and heaved the tiger onto his feet and supported his weight. He was exhausted and water clogged, but that wasn't the sole reason for his heavy and shaky breathing.

"I said I wouldn't be party to any more destruction," he gasped, looking with unseeing eyes down at Silverbolt's body.

"Tigatron, I…" Optmius began consolingly.

"But I could not let my friends down…ever again." Eerily, his gaze wandered over to Airazor and Greyback. She refused to meet his eyes, fussing over the still unconscious Greyback.

"We need to get out of here," she murmured distractedly, hoisting Grey's arm over her shoulder and hovering a few feet off the ground with him.

"Wait!" Tigatron warned. "There are sentry drones above." He grunted in pain, and Optimus saw Airazor twitch. He panted, sensing her silent stare. "I will lead you out. Follow me…"

"Or," Optimus said sternly, "direct me." He picked up the tiger, who nodded slowly and pointed to a tunnel near the cenote mouth Optimus had not seen. He flew up and through it with Airazor and their passengers.


	18. Chapter 18

To be extra certain to be out of any Stinger or security grid's range, Optimus and Airazor flew their passengers far beyond the forest border. They came to a corrie; snow had fallen the previous night, leaving paths the shape of the old waterways glistening in the light of the oncoming dusk. They landed, but not too close to the water. Airazor immediately and distractedly tended to Greyback, who was still unconscious but thankfully not in any immediate danger. Optimus meanwhile found a rock for Tigatron to perch on and catch his breath. Silverbolt had done his share of damage, and some of the tiger's joints had become waterclogged.

Whilst doing his best to perform rudimentary repairs on his old friend, Optimus smiled and said, "Thanks for coming."

"I could do nothing else. Not after you opened my eyes after all these years…if you'll pardon the pun."

There was a stifled huff from behind them. Airazor had been listening, and was finding it harder to indignantly ignore the elephant in the room.

In a feeble attempt to alleviate the tension, Optimus asked, "How is he?" nodding at the wolf's still form.

"Roughed up, poor guy. But he's been through worse, should be fine," she answered automatically. Her full attention was now on Tigatron, and he knew it.

"Airazor," Tigatron began, shakily.

"I…I need a minute…" Without another word, flew up to a high rock on the corrie's slope and perched on it, hugging her knees to her chest, gazing at the setting sun. Tigatron felt Optimus' hand on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a long while, their shadows growing longer in the dwindling light. Then the tiger suddenly said, "I can sense you staring."

"I think you can understand why," a voice answered with a laboured breath. Optimus started. Greyback had come to, Optimus wasn't sure how long ago, and was sat upright glaring at Tigatron.

Tigatron nodded slowly. "I have always had a knack for detecting changes in my environment, as you know. And ever since this happened," he put his fingers gingerly over one of his optics, "I have had to further hone that skill. It's kept me alive. And right now, it's telling me your sparkbeat has become more rapid. And I can practically hear your teeth grinding." He turned to Greyback and seemed to find his gaze. Optimus couldn't help but find it a little creepy. "You want to ask me something."

Greyback's breathing had indeed quickened, and his breath intakes were sharp and irregular. He said, point blank, "Why."

With a sad smile, Tigatron replied, "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, Grey." The tiger was met with only silence. With a heavy sigh, he told the room what he had told Optimus in the cave. He struggled with the memory of striking the final blow that extinguished the life force of the Predacon Serpentia. "Revenge blinded me." He concluded, finding Greyback's eyes again. "Seeing what losing Jaggid had done to you was difficult." Greyback shifted, but did not avert his gaze. "Let's just say, I wasn't myself when we returned to base that day."

"That's just it."

Tigatron paused as he processed that remark. "What do you mean?"

"I admit…that was the worst experience of my life," Greyback said with great difficulty, with increasingly shaky breaths as he struggled to his feet. There was no longer anyone else in the corrie that mattered. "Jag clung on to life long enough to tell me that…" Something caught in his throat. "That she was glad I was safe. That _we_ were safe." He moved to Tigatron and put a hand on his shoulder, and after a few seconds, he suddenly pulled him onto his feet into a tight hug and said sadly, "It wasn't just Jag I lost that day."

Tigatron gave him a confused look. "You're not angry?"

"Of course not, you idiot. I never was. But I needed my friend." He pulled away but kept his hands firmly on Tigatron's shoulders. "And _you_ needed us." He gestured to Airazor, who meanwhile had silently floated back down to them. She landed, which finally alerted Tigatron to her presence.

"Just to be clear, _I_ am _very_ angry with you," she stated firmly, but her whole body shook.

"You have every right to be…" Tigatron began, but he was cut off.

"No no, I'm not finished," she snarled. "I spent years – _years_ – convinced you were still out there. I thought, it's Tigatron! Ol' Stripes, he's a tough cat, he'll be back any second. I waited. And waited. Looking, waiting, praying for a sign that you were still alive. And I got nothing. You gave me nothing to go on. _Me_ , Tigatron!" she gestured to herself frantically, possibly not quite accustomed to Tigatron's blindness, but even though he could not see her pained expression, her tone was crystal clear. Optimus shifted uncomfortably, drawing inescapable parallels between Airazor and Cheetor. After a moment's silence, she breathed, "Why couldn't you just let us help you?" Her inflection and demeanour changed instantly; she was now pleading for him to answer her earnestly.

"I am…ashamed," Tigatron choked with difficulty, "that I could not be strong enough for you."

"Ugh, don't you get it, Stripes?" she answered a little more kindly. "You didn't have to be. It's been tough for all of us for so long, that's why we need to be there for each other. And while I am still extremely mad that you chose to hide yourself away from me for all this time…" After a moment's consideration, she gave him a sharp punch in the chest. He was about to protest, but she grabbed his head and pulled him in to a kiss. When they broke away, she pressed her forehead against his and continued, beaming, "I'm so happy you've come back to me."

Stunned for a moment, Tigatron exhaled and returned the smile. They kissed once more and drew each other into a tight hug. Optimus and Greyback exchanged a quick awkward glance, and Optimus saw something flash across the wolf's face.

Releasing himself, but only just, from Airazor's arms, Tigatron took something out of his subspace and handed it to Greyback. "I take it out every day. I can't see it, but I remember it. Every detail."

Greyback examined the object, and a wave of recognition came over his expression. His thumb pressed against a button, and he pulled its two poles apart. Between them a holographic image formed. Optimus could just about make it out: on the left was Tigatron, the right Greyback, and in between them was a femme with leopard markings; all three smiling up at the Maximal lieutenant. It must have been Jaggid.

His breathing stopped momentarily. Then, unable to hold it back anymore, he broke into sobs. He clutched the image to his chest, covering his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears streaming down his face. Both Tigatron and Airazor put their arms around him, and he leaned in a little towards Tigatron. Airazor glanced in Primal's direction.

"You too, big fella," she smiled at him, holding out her free arm, gesturing him to join them. Optimus hesitated solemnly. He did not feel he deserved to be part of this moment. Sensing this and rolling her eyes at him, she grabbed him and drew him in with them. Optimus slowly relaxed into it, smiling despite himself. To see this much love and support amongst the chaos and destruction of a ruined world filled his spark with warmth and pride.


	19. Chapter 19

In the dim sunlight, the group stealthily and carefully made their way back towards the base on foot.

"Greyback to base, come in."

A female voice answered, "Nyx here. Make it quick, Grey, I'm in the middle of something." Somehow, Optimus could tell she was smiling playfully at her remark; her inflection was light and friendly. He met her briefly during his rushed orientation of the magma generators. She was a pleasant young snowy wolf who seemed to remain chirpy despite the circumstances.

"Alright then, strap in," Greyback replied with a sudden business-like intonation. "I was half impaled by a Stinger, our mission to recruit bird-dog was a failure in so much as he nearly killed us all, but a long lost Tigatron saved the day and he's back with the team."

There was silence, and the group were sure the com had cut out. Until there came a startled, "What?!"

"Sorry, was that not fast enough, pup?" Greyback answered with a dry smile.

"Did you say Tigatron?"

"It's good to hear your voice, Nyx," Tigatron said through Grey's communicator.

There was some incoherent stammering through the com link, until Nyx spluttered, "Don't do that Grey. Don't say things like that without proof…show me!"

With a small smile, he tapped at his controls on his wrist console and a holographic display materialised before them. A pair of wide, searching optics stared up at them, scanning for the aforementioned proof. When she saw the tiger, the purple optics got, if possible, wider with stunned awe.

"I should have known…your impressions were always terrible," she said to Grey without taking her eyes off Tigatron. He gave a light snort as a retort, causing her to beam. "Two in one day," she said with a glance at Optimus. Her smile grew even wider, lighting up her purple optics. "I think that's finally a win for the Maximals!"

No sooner had it been said, that chaos erupted. The sound of alarms and sirens and screeching from the security system made the field Maximals jump.

"Breach!" someone yelled in the background of the base. "Code X! Code X!"

"What?" Nyx yelled, alarmed. Staying on screen, she hurried herself to her monitor duty, frantically tapping buttons to activate the defence protocols. But nothing happened. "This…this is impossible! Our defences are completely down!"

"What?!" the field units echoed in unison.

"Why wasn't that picked up by the computers?" asked Airazor, outraged.

"No time for questions, we gotta move!" Optimus replied, hastily grabbing Tigatron's elbow and pulling him into a run. The others followed. Greyback allowed Airazor to guide him for he refused to take his eyes off the now panic-stricken Nyx.

"Grey…" she was stammering into the com.

"Hold on, we're on our way!"

"Don't. Please don't. Don't get yourselves killed too."

"Don't talk like that, that's an order!"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" There was despair and panic in his voice now, and almost instinctively he slowed his running.

"I'm sorry we let you down."

"You've done no such thing," he answered more gently, now slowing almost to a stop.

Suddenly, there was an almighty explosion, and the holoscreen disappeared. The entire group ground to a halt, petrified with horror.

"Nyx…NYX!" Greyback yelled into his com, clawing at the console to get her back. "Maximal base, come in! Anyone, HELLO?!" He shot a look up at the others, who were staring at him, still in shock. "What are you standing there for, for Pitt's sake, try to get a signal! NOW!"

They all spent the next few minutes scrabbling to get some communications link working again. Optimus and Airazor even took to the dangerous skies to try and get a boost. "Got it!" Greyback eventually yelled, sounding manic. They all flocked to him. The image was very grainy, and took several signal tweaks and hammerings to displace the static.

The camera had been knocked out of place. What they saw took the breath from them, leaving them cold. Rubble. Frayed wires. Fire. Smoke. Lava seeping out of huge cracks in the volcano lair. Sparks flying. The red lights of the alarm fading in and out. Greyback once again called for someone. Anyone.

Suddenly the camera jerked, and slowly panned across. They saw a light blue arm dragging it and the accompanying screen towards its owner.

"Nyx! Thank the Matrix!" Airazor exclaimed with a huge sigh of relief. That was until they caught a better glimpse of her. She was buried under what was left of the main console and several large boulders. Only her right arm and her head were visible. They could hear the sound of strained gears. She was being slowly crushed.

"Nyx…reporting…" she breathed with difficulty. "I-I…" She was struggling to speak. Once she came more into focus, they could see how battered she was. One of her optics was cracked where half her face had been dented. "I was talking to Sandskimmer a few seconds ago…" Almost every other word was being punctuated by her heavy, pained gasps. "But then he stopped speaking…and n-now he's n-not moving!"

Optimus gently put a hand on Greyback shoulder and whispered, "Calm her down, she could damage herself further. Tell her we're on our way." He nodded to Airazor, who returned it, and somehow Tigatron did too. Composing himself, Greyback turned his attention back to the little Maximal while Airazor gave Tigatron to Optimus, readying themselves to fly to base with a passenger each.

"Grey…I don't know what to do!" her voice was starting to crack with panic. It was obvious from her positioning that she was reaching out to grab the screen that held Greyback's image, and he desperately wanted to reach back and pull her through to them. To pull all of their Maximals out of harm's way.

"Hey, hey, listen to me," he said soothingly and steadily, though his entire body was shaking. "Remember our mantra?"

Through her whimpers of pain, she managed to reply, "Th-the one Jag made us use when we were feeling sorry for ourselves?" She expelled a weak cough, which only exacerbated her agony.

Desperate to distract her from it Grey continued, "Yes. Yes that one. How did it go?" He kept his weak smile, though it was clearly difficult for him to maintain.

"W-we…we got this…" she said hoarsely, but with a shaky smile.

"That's right," answered Grey kindly. "And we always got each other's backs didn't we, all of us? And I've got you now. I'm coming for you, we all are."

The smile finally reached his eyes, and she returned it. But within that split second of comfort and hope a dreaded noise whirred into their hearing. Nyx's face dropped. Then they started to hear the strangled yells of the surviving Maximals. Optimus recognised some of them: Shellshock; Quickstep; Nomad; and a few more…including Rhinox! With all the strength and courage she had left, Nyx slowly turned her head.

"Stinger…" Tigatron barely whispered. He could hear its distinctive rattling approach before the others saw it come plainly into view.

Dozen of the dreaded drones floated onto the screen, clearly scanning for and finding fallen Maximals. The closest one hovered over Nyx.

"Nyx! Nyx!"

But she was not listening to Greyback. Her gaze had shifted from her automated executioner, to something the others could not see. "By the Matrix…" There was a new note of dread in her voice. One that defied all logic. An entirely different, but far more palpable terror in her tone. What could cause more fear than the Stinger? "Greyback! Listen, IT'S-!"

 _CRACK_! The screen went to static.

"NOOOO!"

Another _CRACK_! Followed by strangled yells of Maximals far away, suffering, with no way of reaching them.

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

 _CRACK!_

The horrific sounds echoed through the crackling com link as the Maximals stood, horrified and helpless, staring into the distance, as if they were witnessing the massacre up close, powerless to defend their comrades.

Before they had time to process the horrendous event they had just heard, Greyback, Airazor, Optimus and Tigatron felt a rumble beneath their feet, followed by an ominous dull roar that rolled over them and send a cold shiver coursing through their bodies. Until at last…there was silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Each Maximal stood, deafened by the resounding silence that seemed to engulf them like a nightmarish fog. _It couldn't be…it just couldn't…_

But the reality began to sink in. Greyback found the nearest tree and slammed his fist into it with a strangled yell that echoed into the distance. Airazor sank her head into her hands. Tigatron stared, unseeing into the distance, his body shaking. Optimus shook his head continuously, trying to shake the images of the Maximals' suffering out of his mind, to no avail.

No one spoke for quite some time, each mourning for their unequivocal loss. Optimus felt somewhat intrusive on this grief, as he barely knew this new crew. But he couldn't help but still feel responsible for them; for their deaths. And then there was Rhinox. They had barely exchanged words in all the time he'd been here. And now he would never have the chance to say… to say what, he didn't know. But now he would never have the chance to find out. And Cheetor…

He couldn't take it anymore. Optimus erupted in an explosive yell and buried his head in his hands. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and was surprised to find that it was Greyback's.

"We need to head back," he stated firmly but shakily.

"Grey," Airazor replied with a wavering tone, "it's too dangerous. Whatever did that might still be there."

"Yep. It might." The wolf was gazing past her with a steely gaze, the same he had adopted when Optimus first met him. "But we need to try and salvage what we can to find out what happened."

Tigatron chimed in, "We need to search for survivors. And if there aren't any…" He swallowed. "Then we need to give our friends a proper burial."

The silence continued as they sombrely headed in the direction of what was no longer the base, but a mass grave. No one spoke. Until they got halfway there at a dried-up lake, and Optimus spotted something lying on the cracked, salty bed.

"Cheetor?!" Optimus ran to his limp figure but Airazor reached him first.

"Is he…?" Greyback was almost afraid to ask.

"He's alive!" Tigatron exclaimed with a wide smile. This was confirmed by Airazor's huge sigh of relief.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Ugh, come on boss cat, wake up!" Airazor begged as she withdrew a medical device and placed it over his chest. After a few beeps and exchanged worried looks, his optics flickered on.

"Thank the Matrix…" Optimus sighed as Cheetor groggily got his bearings. He blinked up at them, his focused lingering, bewildered, on Tigatron.

"Help me get him up," ordered Airazor. She and Optimus carefully lifted him to his feet and perched him on a petrified log nearby.

After a few seconds of gazing up at them he shook his head and croakily laughed, "I know I must be out of it, 'cause I could swear I'm looking at Tigatron."

"It is me, little cat," Tigatron replied carefully.

Cheetor blinked. Then he grabbed his head with both hands and groaned, still unconvinced by this miraculous reappearance of a second long-lost crewmate.

"How did you survive?" Airazor asked gently.

"Survive?" the cat was disoriented, and gave them all a confused look, his vision still fuzzy. "What are you talking about, survive what?" The others exchanged horrified looks. _He didn't know…_

"What…happened to you, spots?" Airazor persisted softly.

"Ugh…I think it… it felt like an energon surge. I know it's impossible but I remember what they feel like…" He rose groggily to his feet.

"Cheetor…" Airazor asked shakily. "What…what else happened?"

With some difficulty, Cheetor answered, "Rhinox gave me a report about…Rhinox!" He jumped up so suddenly everyone was taken aback. "He was telling me something important, but then I heard something like an explosion behind him and then the surge knocked me out. Where is he, is he okay?" His face dropped and his optics widened when he saw their expressions.

As Airazor painfully recounted what had happened, Cheetor sank back onto the log; staring, disbelieving, at the cracked floor of the dry lake bed. He didn't seem to notice that she had finished, because he remained silent for several moments before blinking hard.

"It's my fault…" he breathed, barely audible.

"No, it's not," Airazor began, but he leapt up furiously.

"It is!" he bellowed, taking the group aback. "I shouldn't have left the base! What was I thinking? All because Rhinox said he'd found something…" He began pacing wildly, his arms and fingers tense.

"What had he found?" Tigatron asked slowly.

"It doesn't even matter now," Cheetor despaired, hardly noticing now that yet another old friend had popped back from the grave just like that. He was far too distracted to be angry at Tigatron, or even to be resentful of Optimus as his grief overtook him. "I didn't even follow my own rules, I went out alone! I knew it was stupid, why did I do it?" He pressed his head hard between his hands, screwing his optics and snarling at himself.

Optimus, to the others' surprise, marched up to Cheetor and put a firm but comforting hand on his shoulder. He said slowly and genuinely, "Because you would never give an order you weren't willing to do yourself." Though tense for several long seconds, Optimus felt Cheetor's shoulder relax slightly under his hand. "You knew it could be dangerous, so you didn't want to endanger your entire crew. You had every intention of returning."

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it chief?" Airazor said with a sad smile. Optimus wasn't entirely sure which one of them she was addressing, but he felt Cheetor heave a deep, shaky sigh, which alleviated a lot of the tension in his body. Primal was surprised that the cat did not try to shake off his hand and, if he was being honest, he was very appreciative. Instead, Cheetor gave his old commander a weary but grateful nod, and addressed the others.

"I assume you were all returning to base to uh, to…"

"Yes," Airazor finished quickly. None of them wanted to say it. It would just make the situation too real.

"That's all well and good, but if what you're saying is true, there's nothing left to salvage."

"Then what is to be done?" asked Tigatron. Cheetor stared at the tiger as if seeing him for the first time.

"The only thing left to do," Optimus replied suddenly. All eyes turned to him. "We have to take the fight to Megatron himself." There was a collective reaction of doubtful murmurs.

"What about the base? Our…our friends…" Tigatron began to object, but his voice trailed off.

"If we make it back, we'll return for them," Optimus assured him. He could feel Cheetor's steely gaze on him.

"Optimus," Airazor began despairingly. "No one's seen him in years."

"Then it's about time he received a visit."

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Cheetor asked.

"The Stingers; surely they have a homing beacon or a source we can trace?"

"Do you honestly think that didn't occur to us years ago?" the cat replied, insulted, his anger rising again. "No one's ever gotten close enough to a Stinger to find out. Not without paying dearly for it."

"Then let's foot the bill and be done with it," said a voice that hadn't spoken for ages. The group turned to see Greyback rise to his feet, a quiet fury emanating from him. "We've lost everything today. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to say do or die." He stared down at his hands, as if they were holding something delicate, precious. "They were supposed to be safe…" he said shakily. "Nyx… Sandskimmer… Nomad, all of them. I think we're owed an explanation for their deaths. And if it means tracking down Megatron; turning over every rock on this planet to get it from him, then so be it. I'm going to find it," he affirmed with a look up at everyone. His optics were filled with resolve.

Cheetor rose and put a firm hand on Grey's shoulder. " _We're_ going to find it. They won't have died for nothing. We've always known Megatron's plan was bigger than this planet. We're going to put a stop to him. Whatever happens, this ends tonight!" There was a roar of unity from the remaining Maximals who, at the brink of destruction, still stood firm together.


	21. Chapter 21

Hours later, the five Maximals had come up with a plan, albeit with much arguing as to who would carry out the first phase. Such arguments included; insistence on a particular skillset meaning they were least likely to be killed, this is my responsibility so I should be the one to do it, and so forth. The usual stubborn Maximal heroism, which Optimus smiled at, despite himself. The plan ended up as this: each of them would try and lure a Stinger to a set of coordinates whilst in a group. If successful they would bring it down as close to said coordinates as possible. The others would then converge and hack into its circuits and locate its homing signal and triangulate the readings to find its home.

The trouble now was figuring out how to take one down. No one had tried for a long while. However, Airazor revealed that they were not without means. She pulled something out of her subspace; something that fit into the palm of her hand.

"Do you remember the energon grenade design Signia was working on?" she asked the group.

"She finished it?" Tigatron answered.

"She did. You know what she was like; always tinkering," she smiled warmly at the memory of her friend's face. But it faded as she explained, "The grenade is filled with depleted energon crystal fragments. They still hold a small charge. Useless to us for power, but nasty enough for one of those little buggers. Once it blows it should be enough to down the damn thing long enough for us to get what we need. But she never got to test it…"

"Then let us honour her memory by giving it its first field run," Tigatron said with a smile. "And then let us honour them all when we end this madness once and for all."

She beamed at him. "I'm with you," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Good idea," Cheetor coughed, a little awkwardly. Airazor and Tigatron seemed to have forgotten they weren't alone. "How many do you have?"

"Only three," Airazor replied, reaching for the others and holding them out. They looked like regular grenades, however there were two clear casings attached to either side that held shattered energon crystal fragment that glittered in the light. A surprisingly elegant design.

"Then let's make the most of them," Cheetor ordered decisively. He took two from her and handed one each to Greyback and Optimus. "Each flier, take your positions. Grey and I will go with you," he said to Optimus. He looked at the others and said, "I assume that suits everyone?" He smirked slightly, and everyone laughed lightly. "Right. Any trouble, radio for help. Good luck."

Minutes later, the two teams split up to cover as much ground as they could. Tigatron insisted on the western route because he knew the area well, and Airazor followed him a few meters above. They ended up in a long, winding valley, where greenery was attempting to break back through the scorched ground.

"Not exactly like old times, is it?" she mused, her beast mode eyes scanning miles ahead.

Tigatron managed a chuckle, "No. Although there are some elements that are familiar."

"Like?"

"Like the sound of your wings beating the air above me."

She was momentarily taken aback. "Your other senses sure have heightened."

He shook his head, "I always noticed that. I knew you were always there, watching my back." He turned his head to her. "Like I should have been."

"I like to think in a way you were," she answered casually, although there was a strain in her voice. "I think I would have known if you were truly gone."

"Intuition?"

She smiled tenderly. "Much more than that."

He returned the smile, but it was wiped off his face quickly as he spun around, his tail stiffening. "I hear one…"

Indeed, as she scanned ahead, a Stinger bobbed into view from behind a boulder deposited by the long-lost river. "Here goes," Airazor said boldly. "Tell the others we'll be heading to the rendezvous soon." Tigatron obeyed, sending a message through the com to the others, who acknowledged and ordered them both to keep their coms open. "Airazor, Maximise!"

No sooner had her gears clicked and whirred her into robot mode, the Stinger made a strange screeching noise as it was alerted to her sudden deliberate movement.

"Incoming!"

With terrifying speed, the drone was on a collision course with her. Fortunately, her dives were quick enough to dodge out of its way. Unfortunately, it was as quick to recover as she was and began its volley again.

"We need to tighten its circle!" she shouted down at him, narrowly avoiding another dive from the drone. "So I can get a better shot at it!"

"Allow me," he growled. "Tigatron, Maximise!"

Its attention was drawn two ways now as another Maximised bot had made himself known. Their strategy appeared to be working; it darted between them as they had anticipated, so they herded it towards the coordinates by allowing it to attack them in a bizarre game of zig zag tag.

"You're doing great you two!" came Cheetor's voice through the com. "Keep it busy, we're on our way!"

"That's great boss, but I think it's getting angry!" Airazor replied, struggling now to avoid being hit by the drone. It suddenly opened a chamber, looking ready to strike. "Woah!" She plummeted several meters in the air as it tried to strike her. Someone called her name worriedly through the com.

"Hey! Down here!" Tigatron roared, coming to a halt and inviting the Stinger to come at him with a beckoning gesture. It obliged, swerving down towards him. Even though he could hear exactly where it was and dodged out of lethal harm's way, he was not as quick as he once was. He felt a sharp pain in his leg as the spike shot through his right thigh. He roared in agony, tumbling gracelessly into a pile of moss.

"No!"

Airazor slammed into the Stinger, and while its spike was still out rammed the grenade into its open casing. It did not take kindly to an uninvited passenger, and began bucking like a raging bull to throw her off.

"What's happening?" Optimus' worried voice yelled through the com. "Report!"

Neither of them could respond at that moment, as Tigatron had jumped on as well, trying to hold it down with Airazor so she could properly activate the grenade. After a few more seconds of bucking, they heard a click as the pin was finally removed.

"Get away!" she yelled. Tigatron released the drone and slammed into the ground on his injured leg, roaring again at the pain. Airazor was flung off but caught herself mid-air. The drone, sensing something was up, whizzed away from them for a few seconds before a blueish energy explosion caused it to splutter and crash, close to the rendezvous point.

"Yes!" Airazor punch the air and summersaulted, beaming down at Tigatron, which he sensed and reciprocated with a cheer of triumph.

Their celebration was short-lived however. Tigatron's insides went cold as he suddenly heard; the muffled buzzing of a second drone, in stealth mode. "Airazor!" he yelled, all too late.

 _CRACK!_

The terrifying sound echoed throughout the valley. Her eyes widened. He yelled. There was a horrifying ear-splitting crunch as the spike sharply withdrew, and she fell. His damaged leg made him stumble towards where he could hear her falling. He managed a jump and, sensing where she would be, caught her.

As he held her in his shaking arms, desperately trying to ignore the cool liquid he could feel running from her back, he did not see her gentle smile as she locked optics with him. Not until he felt her hand on his cheek did his breathing slow enough to hear her words.

"Wherever we go, my spark will find yours."

He gingerly placed his hand over hers. "And mine, yours."

Her hand slowly became heavier as he kept it pressed against his face. Though his arms were shaking, she remained still.

He did not run when the Stinger came around again.


	22. Chapter 22

After the second _CRACK!_ there was only static over the com.

"Airazor? Tigatron!?" Optimus yelled through his communicator. Perhaps if he kept pursuing a response, it would not be real. It couldn't be! "Airazor, come in dammit! Tigatron! COME IN, PLEASE!"

Optimus felt numb. Gone. Both of them, all of them, just…gone. They were all that was left of the Maximals. Next to him, Greyback clutched the sides of his head and clenched his teeth, trying not to scream. Optimus absentmindedly turned his head and saw Cheetor, more furious than he ever thought possible.

"Report…" he managed through heavy, burdened breaths. With each inhale, his entire body shook with rage as he tried to maintain his composure.

"They didn't die for nothing!" Optimus shouted absently, as much an assurance to himself as a statement to the others. He glared intently at a holographic display screen. "They managed to plant the grenade on a Stinger!"

"Where did it come down?" Cheetor demanded.

"Two clicks west of the rendezvous point."

"We don't have much time. Let's move, now!"

Minutes later, the trio arrived at the tail end of a smoking crater trench. At the end of it, suspiciously still and sizzling, was the prize that Tigatron and Airazor had acquired at the cost of their lives. They stepped warily towards it. Their scanners indicated that it was offline, at least for now. It was giving off no energy readings.

Once they got close to it, Optimus was surprised at just how sleek and deadly-looking it was. Just the sight of this damaged drone sent shivers down his spine. Cheetor approached it closer, examining the casing. Satisfied that it was indeed offline, he turned to Optimus and said, "You sort out our little friend there, Grey and I will cover you."

"But…"

"We know how the live ones operate, and we know for a fact there's at least a second one around here," his face contorted slightly at the thought of this second drone. "I don't want you to risk your neck fighting an enemy you don't know. We'll protect you. No get to it, that's an order!"

While it was odd hearing these words thrown at him, Optimus felt a surge of pride for Cheetor's determined resolve. He set to work while Greyback made his way a hundred or so meters from their position to a ridge where he could survey the landscape. Cheetor remained by Optimus' side, weapon at the ready.

After several minutes of tinkering, something clicked and a door flap flew open with a hiss. "Ahh!"

"What is it?" Cheetor exclaimed worriedly.

"I think it's a failsafe," Optimus hurriedly replied as the drone's internals mechanisms started clicking and whirring. "It seems to know something's up…"

"The grenade would have left some residual charge; that should be enough to confuse it for a bit," Cheetor explained, turning back to the suspiciously empty skies. "It should last a few cycles."

"And after that?" Optimus asked, dreading the answer he already knew was coming.

"The Stinger reactivates." They both shared a silent look.

"Then I'd better work faster," Optimus declared, returning to his work.

"You do that," Cheetor replied, "I'll see if I can get you a more accurate time frame based on the grenade's decay rate. Grey," he said into his com. Not far off, he saw Greyback raise his head at the sound of his name and press his finger to his ear awaiting the command. "I need to do some quick scanning, can you up the surveillance?"

"Sure can, boss cat, I…wait…" He paused. "By the Matrix…we've got a whole group of drones incoming from the horizon!"

"More Stingers?!" Cheetor replied, with dread-filled exasperation.

"Stinger scouts. Which means Stingers aren't far behind. And they're coming in fast! You don't have much time before they reach us!"

Cheetor glanced at Optimus, "Looks like we both need to hurry."

Working at a frantic pace, the two continued their tinkering. The Stinger's inner workings slowly but surely starting to give way, Cheetor's scanner whizzing and beeping as it performed its calculations.

Grey's voice came in over the com link. "You're running out of time, Primal!"

"I've almost got it!"

While Greyback's hurried voice echoed through Optimus' com, Cheetor finally got the scanner working and looked at the time remaining.

 _5…_

His optics widened.

 _4…_

"Optimus, hurry! They're getting closer!" Greyback's voice was near panic.

 _3…_

"Almost!"

 _2…_

Cheetor shoved Optimus out of the way with all his might.

 _1…_

 _CRACK!_

Before anyone could process what had happened, the Stinger's spike had punctured Cheetor's spark chamber, running him through.

"CHEETOR!" Greyback's enraged yell echoed as he started firing wildly at the oncoming swarm, which seemed to draw back, and he gave chase in a reactive rage.

Horrified, Optimus looked at his young friend, still in a standing position, skewered on the spike that had torn through his body. A rage-filled roar erupting from him like a volcano. He drew his sword, and with all the strength he could muster, thrust the blade into the dreaded machine. Miraculously, he hit a critical area, and the Stinger spluttered and died. The spike immediately withdrew back into its chamber, and Optimus rushed to Cheetor as he began to fall, catching him before he hit the ground.

All that permeated the dreadful silence were Cheetor's occasional spluttering gasps as Optimus cradled him in his arms. In the back of his mind Optimus knew it was hopeless, that there was nothing he could do to help him, but nothing could tear him from his side at that moment, no matter what.

"Optimus..." Cheetor managed to say after much difficulty.

"I'm here Cheetor," Optimus assured soothingly, his own voice cracking.

Cheetor's vocal chamber could no longer process sound, only his heavy gasps of desperate breaths. His optics met Optimus', and he managed to mouth, _Please don't leave..._

Optimus took Cheetor's hand and, gripping it tightly, said with a sad smile, "Never."

He did not know how much time passed, nor did he know the precise moment his young friend had slipped away in his arms. All he was aware of was the numbing emptiness he felt as his promise echoed in his head like a mantra.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile, Greyback continued his pursuit of the Stinger scouts.

He didn't even stop to wonder why these drones were flying away from him. All that filled his head was rage-torn grief, and that fuelled him enough to catch up to them. He swung his blade and fired his weapon madly into the swarm of the twenty-plus drones, until each one clattered to the ground.

As he stood, breathing heavily and deeply, scratched and damaged from the retaliating scouts, the thought briefly occurred to him that that was too easy. But those ruminations were immediately pushed aside by the image of Cheetor impaled on a Stinger spike, the echoes of Airazor and Tigatron's last moments, the strangled screams of the Maximals, and Nyx's face, and…

"AAAAAAAURGH!"

His resounding scream echoed through the early evening air as he dropped to his knees, clutching his head. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be, not after all the struggling and suffering they survived for so many years, he can't have lost them all in just one day…

Then he heard a buzzing. With lightning reflexes and a furious war cry he swung around and flung his energon grenade right into the oncoming Stinger. It lodged itself in the opening casing's door, and the explosion made the drone sputter and plummet inelegantly to the ground.

Still seething with rage, his chest rising and falling rapidly, he did not notice one of the scout drones stirring feebly. It opened a small compartment, and from it launched a boomerang-shaped device. It zoomed towards the Maximal lieutenant and within seconds, it slammed into the back of his head and latched on with tiny clamps.

Greyback whizzed around growling to confront this new attacker, but he suddenly found himself somewhere else. He stared, wide eyed, at the change of location. How did he get here? And why was it so…familiar?

Then he heard a hoarse manic laugh, a gleeful hiss and weapons fire, but it was slow and distorted. He took in his surroundings: he was stood on a steep precipice inside a glowing red cave. He looked down the treacherously steep slope, and saw that the glow was from rivers of free-flowing magma. His spark jumped as he recognised the inside of the volcano. It was not the gentle dormant location of the Maximal base, but a volatile, active monster. One he had been in many years ago.

"N-no!" he stuttered wildly. "Not here. Not again!"

He did not understand. What was he doing here? How did he wind up back on this ledge, in this very moment? He clutched his head and noticed something attached to him. He tried to wrench it off but it would not yield. "Wh-what is this?" His tone was laced with newfound panic as he clawed at the strange device.

Suddenly, the unknown parasite beeped. In one more blind panic he tried to pull the device off, but to no avail. Just as quickly, the scene around him flickered and began to move at a higher speed, as if someone had unpaused a glitching video. He was suddenly aware that he was in his own memory, living it out once again. But despite his current foresight, he found himself unable to do anything other than what he had done back then. He was thinking his current thoughts, but they were confused as they mixed with his old ones.

He realised recognised the laugh. And yet he didn't recognise it, as he knew it well enough currently. Especially when it's owner yelled menacingly, "Burn Maximals!"

Inferno. But he was not alone. Behind the insect he saw a tall, threatening reptilian. Serpentia! She and Inferno must have been scouting the area for the last remaining energon deposits as well. Her black and green body slithered towards something – no – someone. Two bots. One he could see plainly: Tigatron! And he was alive!

Why did that surprise him?

As Serpentia transformed into robot mode and started to fight Tigatron and his hidden partner, Inferno spotted Greyback and lunged for him. The wolf retaliated: he moved as if he was on autopilot, as if he had done this before. But how?

He made quick work of the troublesome ant and threw him onto a distant ledge. He ran closer to the others and saw Tigatron and his friend had succeeded in pushing Serpentia back into a reluctant retreat, but not before she shot wildly at their feet. The two Maximals doubled over, exhausted.

Greyback's spark leapt into his throat when he saw who was battling next to Tigatron: Jaggid.

But why was he surprised to see her, when they had all set off on this mission together earlier that day? And most of all, why were his insides tangling at the sight of her? She looked courageous and strong as ever, but she also seemed to be flickering in and out of existence. He could not explain it, but he had to get to her…

The ground beneath her feet began to crumble, and the leopard let out a startled yell. Greyback ran faster. Just before she toppled backwards over the cliff edge and into the magma below, Tigatron caught her hand, leaning over the edge.

"Caught you, Jag!" he said with a strained voice. She beamed back up at him.

"Good catch, Stripes!" Her voice. It echoed through Greyback's mind. He felt as though he hadn't heard it in so long. But how could that be? His spark soared at the sound of her voice, but it dropped the second he realised once again that he was in his own memory. He wanted to call out and warn her, warn them both, about what was going to happen next. But like earlier, his actions and words were on auto pilot, painfully repeating past events.

"You two need a hand?" he said when he reached them. His past self's tone was light and he was smiling, but the current Greyback was screaming inside.

"If you could spare the time," she replied jokily, reaching her free hand out towards him.

Just seeing her eyes meet his, seeing her hand reach for his, and feeling her warm smile tore him apart. But his past body smiled back and started to reach down to her.

Then, everything happened in a flash, as it had before. As he reached down to help her up, manic laughter erupted behind him. He turned and saw Inferno flying towards him. Her voiced roared fiercely from below, "Keep away from him!" A plasma charge from Jaggid's blaster whizzed past Greyback and struck the Predacon, altering his course. Instead of colliding with the wolf, the Predacon tackled Jaggid as he plummeted, and she was wrenched from Tigatron's hand. Greyback flung himself to the edge to try and catch her, but his hand reached out helplessly in her direction as his and Tigatron's yells echoed through the cave.

He did not wait for the tiger to follow him. He ran as fast as he could to the nearest accessible slope and slid down it and ran full pelt the second his feet touched the ground.

He was no longer aware of the fact he was trapped in a holographic recreation of his own memory. Or maybe he was, but nothing mattered anymore. He had to find her. He had to let her know…

After minutes of searching, and leaping over magma streams he spotted something: Inferno's hand reaching out of the lava, slowly sinking as the echo of his laughter filled Greyback's ears. He felt his anger and worry build in his chest. He wasn't being quick enough, he had to find her!

Just around a nearby volcanic stalagmite, he found her. His optics widened. She was sprawled out on a wide patch of mercifully lava-less ground, but she looked severely wounded. Her left shoulder had been ripped apart by contact with the stalagmite. She had blaster marks all over her body, her face was scratched and her optics were cracked.

He ran to her. When he reached her he gently gathered her in his arms, cradling her close to him, her head rising and falling with his chest as he tried to steady his breathing for her.

"Jag…" he uttered softly, willing her to wake up. She blinked him into focus. He treasured the feel of her. Though it was fading, her sparkbeat felt strong against his body. Her blue optics dazzled him as they found his. He cupped her cheek carefully in his hand, his fingers wishing to preserve every contour of her face.

"A-are y-you o…kay?" she managed to ask shakily, but with great difficulty.

"That's a stupid question!" he replied half-angrily, half-devastated, his optics stinging.

"Just… answer the s-stupid question, will you?" She somehow was able to crack a wry smirk. He admired how brave she had been, was being, in these final moments.

He inhaled deeply and replied slowly, "I'm fine." His tears fell freely now. How long had he been fighting them back?

She smiled; a genuine one that reached her optics. Oh, that smile. How he had missed it. "Good," she said simply.

"You shouldn't have done that…" he choked through his sobs. "It should have been me…" He wasn't sure which version of himself was talking; the past or the present. It did not matter. He was here in this moment again, the worst moment of his life, and there was nothing else; only this. She smiled gently up at him.

"W-we got this…" she managed weakly, raising a trembling hand to his cheek. He clutched it tightly, leaning into it as she whispered, "I g-got y-"

Her optics looked at him but saw no more. Their dazzling blue slowly faded to black as she slipped away. She began to flicker as the memory started to fade.

"No."

He held onto her tighter, and she seemed to remain in his arms. Memory or reality, he was not going to leave her.

"…I got you…"

He planted his lips gently onto her forehead and remained there.

The image burned into his mind so strongly that he did not see the Stinger in the real world float menacingly towards him, ready to strike.


	24. Chapter 24

Optimus barely noticed the tears streaming down his face until they fell onto Cheetor's lifeless form as he cradled his friend in his arms. Lying next to them was the data pad that now displayed the homing beacon coordinates. Such a heavy price to have paid for that string of numbers. Eventually, he laid him down onto the ground.

Suddenly, he heard a very distant, but very distinctive _CRACK!_

Dread washed over him like a tidal wave. He scrambled to activate his com link, "Greyback, come in...Grey!"

There was no response, only a crackling static. Optimus kept trying, desperately hoping that he would get an answer from the lieutenant, but there was only silence.

Optimus clutched his head. Gone. All of them. Every single Maximal. He was alone.

He did not know how long he stood there in shock, staring at the ground, lamenting the fact that he had let everyone down, and that the price for his failure was too great and terrible to truly comprehend.

When he did come around, his resolute was stronger than ever. He would find Megatron. And he would put an end to this nightmare one way or another.

No longer caring if he ran into Stingers or whatever other horrendous device that could be conceived, he activated his prime jets and was off like a shot, following the coordinates the homing beacon had given him.

Hours later, he finally arrived at the location of the old Predacon base. He was shocked by the sight. All that remained of the Darksyde was its hull: mangled and wrecked from some sort of explosion. Had the Maximals done that, or was it the Predacons' own folly? He was at a loss. The beacon led here, but all he could see was the rubble that littered the scarred landscape.

Suddenly he spotted a crevasse, and when he moved to investigate it he saw that it led to a concealed entrance. Bracing himself, he entered it.

He tuned a tight corner and raised his weapon when he saw a Predacon he did not recognise, however his adversary did not seem to notice him. Upon further inspection, his spark sank. The Predacon was dead, and mounted on the wall, his empty shell put up on display like a morbid piece of art. Optimus flicked a switch, activating the lights.

The corridor was full of them, dotting the walls on both sides. Many he didn't recognise, but some he did; including Scorponok, Terrorsaur and Tarantulas. There were others; a vulture, Komodo dragon, praying mantis, frill necked lizard, and a veritable menagerie of former Predacons. He spotted many fuzors similar to Silverbolt, one with the body of a scorpion but with a cobra for a tail, another was a crocodile-canine hybrid. Optimus shuddered at the thought of Megatron conducting such horrendous experiments on his own soldiers, let alone displaying their bodies like a twisted house of horror.

Optimus could not allow himself to dwell on why Megatron would do this, so he pressed on.

Soon he came to a cavern filled with inactive machinery and monitor screens. The walls were lined with dazzlingly bright crystals that illuminated the vast space. It would have been beautiful were it not for the sinister foreboding the place radiated. In the centre was a large stone throne with Megatron's likeness grotesquely carved into it.

Suddenly the computers activated with a deafening whir, causing Optimus to instinctively adopt a defensive stance with his weapons out.

Soon there was a low, rumbling chuckle. But it was not Megatron's. A figure stepped out from behind the throne.

"Like I said. Better late than never...old friend."

Optimus stared wide eyed and horrified.

"Rhinox?!"


End file.
